Darkness
by ForgottenMemoria
Summary: Hermione's life after the Second Wizarding Wars. Contains mild swear words and mentions of rape. Very dark. Don't read if you don't like.


**If any of you are actually reading this, just saying because I usually don't unless it says ****IMPORTANT A/N****!, would you mind giving us ideas of couples you wanted us to write about? We'd answer back in the next update or something. I'm writing Just So You Know, a Fremione, and Hermione fanfic so if any of you want a Hunger Games or Percy Jackson or something else, review with a suggestion. Thanks to all of you who do!**

**Also, Hermione's a bit OOC.**

**-Black**

* * *

I've changed.

I used to be Hermione Jean Granger, but not anymore. No, I haven't been her since this summer. I'd love to tell you the whole story, you see, but I don't think you could handle all the excruciating memories forever burned into my memory. But you really want to know, don't you? Alright, I'll tell you. I don't really mind if you don't read this 'till the end, I just want the pain to subside, to lessen. However, I do have a few requirements:

First of all, don't pity me.

Second, don't feel sorry for me.

Third, if you don't want to ruin someone's life -literally, because the term "ruining a life" has been abused a lot. Bloody hell, people, you're life isn't ruined because you dropped your ice cream cone- don't do this to anyone.

Last but not least, try to read 'till the end.

You probably want me to start from the beginning, don't you? After all, what better way to start a story, although sad and cruel, than from the beginning? I'll start from the last day at Hogwarts. To put this in brief terms, I had to skip the first half of my sixth year of schooling because of the second Wizarding War that happened that year.

* * *

It was my last day here, before starting fresh and new next year. Taking one last, good look at the dorm I had slept in for six years, I skipped down to the common room. When I arrived, Harry and Ron were seated on the settee with Ginny squished in between, talking animatedly to the rest of the Gryffindors about funny memories/adventures that had happened this year. When we all heard Ron's tummy growling, we decided it might be a good time to go down to the Great Hall and go eat breakfast. Since it was the last day of school before the summer and we had lived through a war, McGonagall, the new Headmistress, decided that every house could sit with whoever they wanted to. So Harry, Ron, and I sat with all of our friends who had nicely stuck a few tables together. There was Luna, Cho, Hannah, Terry, Justin, Ernie, Susan and all of our Gryffindor friends while the Slytherins sat alone at their own table.

Over the years, I came to know the Slytherins. Theo, Blaise, and I had become friends since they weren't as "critical" as the rest of the Slytherins. Then they introduced me to Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy, but it didn't top there… I became friends with _the _Draco Malfoy. As we learnt more about each other, I slowly started to have a crush on him.

Now it's over. He betrayed me.

Next year, we'd all have to finish our sixth year since we missed half of it, thus completing our witchcraft and wizardry lessons about six months later than usual. I went to King's Cross and took a taxi to my house because my parents couldn't come pick me up now. Not now, not ever. They didn't remember me anymore since I had placed a memory charm on them before the war happened in order to protect them from Voldyshmoldy, although I don't know anymore if it's a good thing or not.

When I arrived at my house all the lights were off. Something was definitely wrong, which was weird considering it was a muggle neighbourhood. I carefully took my wand out, positioned to attack, and opened my house door. There was an eerie silence. This was until I heard an ushered conversation upstairs. I slowly went up the stairs, careful not to make the stairs creak. The lights were on in my parents' room so I headed that way. I opened the door and, sure enough, there were my parents. But something was terribly, terribly wrong.


End file.
